A Broken Shell of a Hero With No Purpose
by Clay Innumerable
Summary: 1 month after the battle with Heathcliff on the 75th floor... Kirito is lost and intends to solo the 77th floor boss to kill himself. but instead he kills tha boss and saves a little girl convicted of murder and left for dead and takes her back to the cottage on the 22nd floor.


Two months later.

As I contemplated the intricacies of other peoples fear, I glanced at were I currently stand.

Oh yea. Left for dead and pushed inside of the 77th boss room.

Alone...

And after all this time I was still telling myself that I don't regret coming here. I got to see my sister again. That is, after a month of searching and only for a shot wile before I was thrown in jail for reasons unknown to me still.

It was then that the fear set in. only as I watched the boss awaken. A giant insect, with the form of a pray mantis seemingly "standing" on six legs that ended in scythes. As well as the bladed arms curled to its sides. As it opened its eyes and six health bars fill themselves and the name _Leering Mantis_

appeared over its head. It was ten meters tall at the least. We stared each other down for who knows how long, I was unable to conceal my fear of insects and was shaking from head to toe and If I didn't know any better, I'd say that the look on its face consisted of amusement.

But the wost part of the creature by far was its smile. It had a insane smile seaming to split its head in half grinning down at me as if it had just found a very tasty snack... and was going to enjoy killing it first. The kind of smile you could only pull off if you were a true born sociopath.

The mantis started to walk forward slowly after what seamed like hours on end and backing up to the point were a fell on my back as if the mantis was pushing me backwards with each step it took.

As the mantis gained ground I was disappointed at the effect of which that my life was indeed _not_ flashing before my eyes.(Which would have been cool) But as the _Leering Mantis_ got closer its smile faded slightly. But only slightly as it cocked its head to the side as if listening for something. Later I would joke to myself that maybe it just wanted a chat, But after again seemingly hours it(slightly faster) started to turn to the side and march off into the forest background that was implanted into this boss room. After a few steps it _vanished_.

I berily had time to realize that it had not teleported but moved almost 20 meters into the forest and seemingly obliterating a harmless and innocent tree. And I only had the time to think _"OH SHIT, I could have been dead the moment I walked into this room If It wanted to."_ before I saw that blade that was it's right arm was cut off. The same arm that had cut a full grown tree into hundreds of pieces faster than you could think of blinking. By a sword. Held by a cloaked figure that was apparently standing behind the tree.

A certain Kirito's POV

It had been one month after the fight with Heathcliff on the 75th floor. The same fight that Asuna had died to save me in. Before the fight was over, Heathcliff had seen that I was obviously defeated and just swinging limply at him. But instead of killing me he said that because of my pitiful state he would continue to wait for me on the 100th floor. But in return for my life he would take something. Which then took something that I would have and still do currently value more than my life:

Yui's heart.

He destroyed it. Ending my family in a mater of a short 2 minutes. After that The only words I could think of to describe myself was: broken. Empty. Devoid of life.

So I eventually settled into the routine of getting up. Going to the highest floor. Killing things until I passed out. Returning home on the 22nd floor. Crying myself to sleep. Repeat.

After a month(which is today) I decided that would just solo the next floor boss in hopes of killing myself.(Like Asuna started out I would later remind myself)

I would have even considered the _Leering Mantis_ to be terrifying if I had not been an empty shell at the time. But as luck would have it a small child was cowering in fear at the front of the room for god knows whatever reason. And I would later hit myself for having to have a large internal fight with myself just to get off my ass and go and kill the damn thing before it kills her.

I guess I was just tired of helping at that point. But to my later relief the mantis (somehow god knows how but I certainly don't) it saw through my hiding skill turned to face me instead(smart move).

It was fast... ill give it that... probably dished it out pretty badly two. And with all that health made for a very dangerous all-rounder. But screw insects anyway.

Back to our only May Amelia(das ma name).

As I'm sure anyone who could have seen the battle that took place in that room would agree with my sentiments. I could not comprehend what the hell the person who was fight the boss was. It was obviously not human(that's Kirito for you). But on the bright side I could finally tell how long time passes again. However... only to notice that in exactly 42 seconds... the boss was dead. I could not tell anyone what I saw that man do that thing that day. And that's probably because I couldn't track it.

But after It was over The man took of his (black) cloak to reveal a (black) coat. But the coat at least showed his face. He had dark black (slightly dark blue maybe?)hair with onyx eyes that like a certain Kirito we know could only be described with these words: Broken, Empty, Void of life. He stood in front of me for minute as if contemplating if he should just leave me here and not bother with the whole mess.(But as he realized. I was not stupid: simply LEFT FOR DEAD) Eventually He held out his hand ans I noticed that was still lying on my back. And said.

"Come with me... you'll be safer there."

**notes-**

**If I should make this story someone tell me because I need some encouragement.**


End file.
